Forever Alone
by To Die Without Love
Summary: They alway's called him a demon. What happens when they find out not only were they right but he's not a he after all? SasuNaru Fem Naru Rated M for language and future chapters! Story better than summary!
1. Prologue

**Forever Alone**

**A/N: **I took my story down to edit parts that weren't right so here is the edited prologue. I also changed the title from Kitsune's Loveless Death to Forever Alone. I like it better so umm ya Sorry if you liked the other one better. Enjoy.

**Summary**: Naruto went on a mission got kidnapped and tortured and he's actually a she?!?!?! What the heck is going on here? And how does Sasuke fit into all of this? SasuNaru Fem Naru

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any Naruto character's.

**Prologue:**

Konoha, which is means the hidden leaf village, is usually a slightly peaceful village at least it was until about 16 years ago on October 10 a giant nine tailed fox attacked Konoha. Its name was Kyubbi. Many villagers fought and died that retched night. As the village was destroyed the 4th hokage decided to seal the nine tailed fox into a person. He decided to seal it into a new born baby, his son, Naruto. Even though his wife had died during child birth and he was soon to die and leave his son all alone, he still couldn't trust anyone more than he trusted his own son even though Naruto was a baby at that time.

Naruto was raised by a sensei named Iruka until about age 9. That was when Naruto started to live on his own. Throughout Naruto's early childhood the villagers hated him. They miss accused him of being Kyubbi. They would beat him up in dark alleys and occasionally someone would go as far as to try and kill him. But most people just wanted to make Naruto's life miserable. They would say stuff like:

"He's the monster, a demon and one day he's going to kill us all" Naruto would try to tell them that he is not Kyubbi but then they would say:

"No one could hold something as evil as Kyubbi is and not have had some sort of an influence."

The adults who lived during the time of the attack against Konoha were sworn into not telling there children of how Naruto was carrying the nine tailed fox. Even though the villagers didn't tell their children about how Naruto was "the demon vessel" the adults influence was rubbed of on the children so naturally the children slowly started to steer clear of Naruto leaving him truly all alone.

Around age 11 the beatings became more regular especially around the time when the great festival was held signifying the defeat of Kyubbi. Naruto would constantly disappear around that time of year. It was so constant that after a few years people stopped really noticing. When Naruto would come back he would be his so called "regular self" again, being stupid and clumsy. All the stuff that happened to Naruto didn't stop him from wanting to be Hokage some day even though his happy go lucky self was actually a mask, hiding his insecure self.

The beatings began to slow down when Naruto was around 15 years of age. Some people just gave up on the fact because Naruto always seemed to be happy. In fact the last time he was beat up was 4 months ago which was a couple of days before Tsunade was going to announce who was going to be next hokage. They wanted him to break down and refuse the job of Hokage if by small chance he was to be "appointed", but to their surprise Naruto was chosen and he accepted with no sign of any hesitation. Though Naruto seemed to be happy he really wasn't and he made sure no one could tell, but his mask has started cracking. Naruto who seems tough is actually very fragile. If you look hard enough you might be able to see a glimpse of the real Naruto who's hiding behind that mask. But whether or not you get to see the real him is up to him.

**A/N: **Just to let you know this was the prologue and Naruto is 16 right now. I know you read in the summary that Naruto is a she but until I get to that I'm going to refer to Naruto as a he. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Soon to be Hokage’s Mission

**Chapter 1: Soon to be Hokage's Mission**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto (I wish I did though)

Naruto's POV

-sigh- "Here I go again, I wake up early and immediately put on my mask acting like a fool when I'm really not, always acting happy when I'm usually not. People think that I can't control my chakra but I can in fact I use it everyday to keep my mask up. Ahh oh well there's nothing I can do now. This is the mask that I put up now even though I don't like it I'm stuck with it. I wonder what stupid thing I'll have to do today." I left my house soon after dressing. I was quiet until I got to Tsunades office where I had to act loud.

"OHAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in her ear as usual she had been sleeping at her desk again.

"Na-ru-to!!!!!!!!!!!! How can you have so much energy in the morning it's annoying" she said. 'Everyone thinks I'm annoying not only when I'm loud'

"Baa-chan how much more Hokage training do we have left?"

"Uggg I told you not to call me that!!! About a month or so left"

"Cool can't wait to finish lets get started" we were about to start going over the responsibilities the hokage has to the villagers when Iruka walked in.

"Ohayo Naruto, Tsunade-sama"

"OHAYO!!! Iruka-sensei" Tsunade hit Naruto on the head 'I probably deserved that'

"ITAI!!! Baa-chan What the Hell was that for?!?!?

"Shut up or I'll do it again" Tsunade said.

Iruka sweat dropped "Hey naruto are you thinking of going on a mission?"

"What for" I asked.

"For memory's sake"

"No"

"But it'll be kind of cool to go with your team on a mission one last time before you become Hokage."

"Nah its ok" I lied 'They probably don't want to go anyway so it doesn't mater even if I do want to go'

"He couldn't have a memory mission even if he wanted to Sasuke is on a mission currently" Tsunade said.

"At least you can still go with Sakura…….at least think about, I think it's a good idea." Iruka-sensei said. "I mean since your going to be Hokage you'll have all these new responsibilities and…….." After that all Naruto heard was blah blah blah.

"If I go will you leave me alone?" I asked hoping I could just get it over with Sakura would probably be mad at me for making her go on this mission.

"Yes" Iruka said all to fast.

"Fine then I'll go"

Tsunade arranged it so that I would be going with Chojii and Sakura on a mission. She sent Iruka out to get them.

Sakura POV

I was in the middle of making out with Lee on the bridge, he had just proposed to me, when Iruka-sensei walked up to us.

"Ahem…….um…….Sakura"

"Oh…hehe…..what's up Iruka-sensei" I said while pulling off of Lee.

"Umm……sorry to interrupt but…….Hokage-sama want's to see you"

"Ok" I said I gave Lee a peck on the cheek and then followed Iruka-sensei. We found Chojii, who Hokage-sama wanted to see as well, at New Town's Chinese Buffet pigging out on some crab. It took all of mine as well as Iruka-sensei's strength to get Chojii away from the food. But when we finally did get him away we went straight to Tsunade's office where Naruto was already waiting.

Normal POV

"I'm glad you are all here I have a mission for you three to complete" Tsunade said.

"Where to?" Sakura asked.

"To Kimura (it means tree village). We have been at small war with them nothing too serious for over 50 years now, over the fact that they believe that we as the hidden leaf village should worship them because they are the tree and leaves come from trees."

"That's bull" Naruto said.

"Ya I agree" Chojii agreed.

"I know but I am glad that they finally decided to give up and settle for a peace treaty. So what I want you three to do are to represent Konoha. That's all you shouldn't run into things on your way there are back it's a pretty easy mission I think you guys will be back in a few days" Tsunade said.

"Is that all?" Sakura said she wanted to get this mission over with so that she could come back to her soon to be husband Lee.

"Yes that's all you will leave in the morning at 9:00 a.m." Tsunade said and with that the three left and split ways.

Chojii POV

I woke up kind of late this morning so I rushed over to our meeting place near the front gate. I thought that I would be the last one to get there it being that Naruto and Sakura are always early but when I got there to my uttermost surprise Sakura was standing there alone. I asked her "Where's Naruto?"

"Dunno he's late too" Sakura said with a hint of worry in her voice.

As if on cue Naruto appeared then a smile plastered on his face but it was puffy showing that sometime through the night he had cried. His eyes were blue as usual but you could tell his mind was somewhere else. Sakura asked him why he was late but all she got of the blond was "Hn……….let's go"

I didn't want to push him into telling us what was wrong so Sakura and I dropped the subject immediately and headed out of Konoha and started our journey to Kimura.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update but I hope you liked the chapter. Yes Sakura is with Lee I like that couple. Also later on in the story there will be other side pairings as well. Sasuke doesn't appear until chapter 4 or 5. Sorry but please Review.

Naruto: Hey!!!

TDWL: What?

Naruto: Why the Hell was my face puffy?!?!

TDWL: It's…… a………. se-cret

Naruto: What a secret?!?!

TDWL: Yup but if you be nice I'll explain it in the next chapter.

Naruto: Fine. Please review or she won't tell me why my face was puffy.


	3. Sadness and Sorrow

**A/N: **Hey sorry it took so long to update but it took a while to type all of this. Well here's the second chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not and will never own Naruto.

**Chapter 2: Sadness and Sorrow**

**Naruto POV**

We've been walking for about 2 hours now. Sakura keeps glancing at me with a worried expression. If it wasn't for this morning everything would be fine now.

-Flashback-

Naruto's Dream

"No please stop I didn't do anything."

"Shut up demon we will get rid of you once and for all." There men hit, punched, and kicked Naruto beating him and ignoring his pleas for them to stop. Just when they were about to start getting serious in killing him Iruka showed up and asked what was going on. "Th….They…. to hurt me." Naruto cried out.

-End of Flashback-

I was 4 years old at that time. Once I woke from that dream I cried. I don't know why or for how long I cried I thought I was over my past. When I finally did stop it was almost time for me to start heading to the front gate to meet up with Chojji and Sakura. I tried to make it look like I hadn't cried but seeing as Sakura and Chojii keep glancing at me, I failed. I've been having a lot of nightmares about my past lately. It's causing my mask to slowly slip. I know its part of my mask to be a loud mouthed idiot but lately I've just wanted to be quiet and think to myself.

'**Kit you ok?'**

'Ya, Why?'

'**Because, lately you seem kind of out of it.'**

'Everything is ok Kyu-chan just another nightmare no big deal'

'**No big deal huh? Whatever'**

Kyubbi has been especially concerned for me lately. I wonder why he's acting this way I asked but he won't tell me.

**Sakura POV**

I treat Naruto as my little brother, I mean I don't expect him to tell me everything but I do wish he'd tell me what's wrong he hasn't said a word in over 10 hours. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Chojii said, "I think we should find a place to camp at for tonight." I told him ok but Naruto didn't respond.

"Naruto? Are you ok we're going to set up camp for the night ok?"

"Hn………um…….ok Sakura."

We set up camp, ate dinner and went to sleep in complete silence. Naruto put his cot/sleeping bag a little bit farther away from us. I don't want to upset him so I won't ask why.

**Naruto POV**

I feel kind of bad for moving my cot/ sleeping bag away from them but what if I have another nightmare and talk in my sleep I definitely do not want them to hear what I'm saying.

-Flashback- Naruto age 7

I was going back to my apartment after class when a couple of ANBU grabbed me and took me about one mile out of Konoha. When we reached a small clearing they started hitting me and said,

"Stupid demon trying to pretend to be an innocent child," -kick in the stomach- , "We should kill you right now but that wouldn't be any fun so we'll do it nice and slow." One of the ANBU said.

They shoved me to the floor and began throwing punches and kicks at me. They stopped when they saw that I was on the verge of consciousness. In order to keep me conscious they took me over to a lake and dunked my head in it over and over again. I almost drowned. They threw kunai's at me, purposely missing any parts that could kill me instantly. I tried to get away but I couldn't I was weak from loss of blood and they were much faster than me. They stopped about an hour later. They only stopped because they thought I was dead. In fact I would have been dead if it weren't for Kyubbi healing most of the vital injuries. All of them couldn't be healed because there were too many. So Kyubbi and I used the last of our chakra to get me back to my apartment. Once there my body began to heal slowly. No one ever knew what happened.

-Flashback End-

**Sakura POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night because I heard noises. At first I couldn't make out what it was, but I then realized that it was Naruto. I looked over at Chojii to see if he noticed. He did. I got up and walked over to Naruto. I tried to wake him up by just calling his name but it didn't work so I gently tapped him. He instantly woke up. Realizing he had been crying and that I ewas there he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Naruto are you ok?" I asked him.

He looked at me and said, "Ya why? With his stupid grin he always has.

"Because you were crying in your sleep saying stuff like 'Please stop' or 'It wasn't my fault' among other stuff. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Ya I'm fine just a nightmare………….you should go back to sleep we have a long day ahead of us" he said his grin gone.

"Sure………um………ok" I said and walked back over to my cot/sleeping bag. While I was walking away I heard Naruto whisper,

"I'm sorry if I made you worry."

**Chojii POV**

Sakura came back with no success of finding out what was up with Naruto. Even though she didn't tell me that I could tell. Naruto has been acting really strange lately. He's become more distant and quiet, which scares me, and more serious. I wish he would tell us what's wrong. But until then we'll have to guess.

**A/N: **I don't like how this chapter came out but I hope you do. Please Review.

Naruto: Hey!!! I don't talk in my sleep or cry!!

TDWL: Did you not just read the chapter? According to it you do.

Sakura: Yup Naruto is a big BABY!!!

Naruto: SHUT UP!!!!

TDWL: -point's at Sakura- Don't talk to Naruto that way only I can!!!!

Naruto: Ya what she said……..wait…..what…..HEY!!!!\

Sakura: Fine fine I'll stop. Please Review.


	4. Kidnap and Torture

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long but I had a English project to do. But here it is. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto though I wish I did.

**Chapter 3 Kidnap and Torture**

**Normal POV**

When Sakura and Chojji woke up Naruto already had breakfast going. They sat together in a circle while eating. Sakura glanced up at Naruto and noticed his face was puffy and red like the day before. She asked him,

"Ummm…..Naruto you're really quiet today is everything ok? Ya know if you need someone to talk to I'll be glad to"

"Ya Naruto we're really worried about you, you and me used to almost eat the same amount of food but you've barely touched it." Chojji said, "Is everything ok?"

"No……..I mean yes………it's just………I'm sorry I don't want to talk about it." And with that Naruto began to pack their belongings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Naruto POV**

'**Kit I can tell your not okay don't lie to me. What's wrong?'**

'I really don't know it's just that lately I have been 'reliving the past' in my dreams. I'm sick of living a lie'

'**Then tell your friends the truth'**

'I can't they'll hate me even more than they already do'

'**And how do you know that? Have you ever told anyone other than Iruka? I mean even Tsunade doesn't know and she's the Hokage'**

'I………I'd rather not tell them I don't want things to change'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sakura POV**

Naruto's been quite for a while now. He seems to be deep in thought. It really worries me but here's nothing I can so. If he doesn't want to tell me he doesn't have to. At the moment what's stranger is that for some reason it feels like we're being followed but every time I look around there's nothing but trees. Wait….what was that.

"Naruto…." I whispered. No response.

"Naruto" I say a bit louder. He turned around and looked at me.

"What?" he whispered back.

"I think we're being followed" I whispered. Just then as if on cue 6 ninja's jumped out of the bushes. They attacked us head on. Each of us ended up taking on 2 each. They were using some sort of Kimura jutsu. Tree roots were flying out at us from every direction. It was kind of weird though none of them were aimed at any of our vital points. Just as suddenly as the attack started it stopped. But before I could figure anything out everything went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Tsunade POV**

It's been 3 days since I sent Naruto out with Chojji and Sakura. They should have been back by now knowing Naruto he'd have been back by the 2nd day. I'm really worried. I need to do something about this, even though I'll never admit it to anyone but I can't concentrate on my work unless I know where the baka is.

"Shizune?" I said no response.

"SHIZUNE!?!?!?!?!" I yelled slamming my cup of sake onto the table.

"Yes? Hokage-sama?" Shizune said coming into my office.

"I want to send out some Genin on a mission, who's here?"

"Umm…..let's see" Shizune said while flipping some papers. "Oh um ok there's team 12 Mizu, Oru, and Niwa led by Hajjimachu." (FYI Mizugirl Oruboy, Niwaboy)

"Hmmm…..I suppose that they will do. Tell them to meet me here immediately." Shizune ran out of the office as fast as she could. The three Genins and there leader appeared soon after.

"Hokage-sama we were told you wanted to see us" Hajjimachu said.

"Yes I did I have a mission for you…..I want you to head towards Kimura in search of 3 Jounin" (Sakura Chojji and Naruto).

"Hai" they all said at the same time.

"When shall we leave?" Hajjimachu asked.

"As soon as possible" I said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hajjimachu's POV**

Oh great I have to look for that stupid demon. I hope we find it dead. Why does she like him? He probably has her under one of his demonic spells or something. I can't believe he's going to be my superior soon. Crap something was just said.

"Hm?"

"I said you are dismissed" Hokage-sama said.

"Yes Hokage-sama" I said turning and walking out. I told my team to meet me at the front gate in 10 minutes. We left in a hurry, Hokage-sama told us not to stop until we found them. She's so god damn worried about the demon. If she would listen to our village she would have killed that damn 'thing'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Normal POV**

Team 12 was going so fast that they almost passed unconscious Sakura and Chojji.

"What's that?" Niwa asked while slowing down.

"That's the two of the Jounin….. we found them, we better get them back to Hokage-sama, they seem to have been poisoned" Hajjimachu said.

"But what about the 3rd comrade he has still yet to be found" Mizu asked.

"I know but by the looks of this attack the dem…….I mean boy was kidnapped we need to report this immediately" Hajjimachu said. And with that Sakura and Chojji were taken back to Konoha.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Naruto's POV**

Ahhh man my head feels like crap. Wait where am I? Two men and a woman just walked into the room.

"Oh so it seems to be that you have finally woken up" the woman said.

"Yes and now our fun begins." One of the men said.

"Yes it does, I wonder what Konoha would do if there 'soon to be Hokage' was found dead?" the other man said. 'Oh shit what the hell is going on here' I thought.

"I don't know but let's find out" the lady said.

"W….Wh…..What's going on? Who are you?" Naruto choked out.

"Oh yes how rude of me, I forgot to tell you." The woman said, "I am Xotchill and these are my brothers Okori and Ribunu. We were hired by Kimura to kidnap, torture, and kill you. Isn't that nice?"

"There's no point in trying to escape as you can probably tell you feel extremely weak?" Okori said, "Thanks to the special venom we used on you and your comrades. When we are done with you we might do another mission for Kimura the destruction of Konoha."

"LEAVE KONOHA ALONE!!!" Naruto yelled. (Just to let you know Naruto is drained of a lot of chakra but not all of it, and he is chained to the wall.)

"How DARE you raise your voice at us" Xotchill said while slapping Naruto across the face.

"Brothers I will leave this 'thing' to you for disposal"

"Sure thing" they both said with an evil glint in their eyes.

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffy but I'm tired I'll try and update soon though.

Naruto: Hey why do I have to be kidnapped?

TDWL: Because I said so.

Naruto: But that's not fair.

TDWL: Life's not fair but don't worry someone going to rescue you.

Naruto: Who?

TDWL: You'll have to wait till I write the next chapter.

Naruto: But why????

TDWL: Because I said so now wait!

Naruto: Ok Fine. Please Review.


	5. Naruto’s torture and Sasuke’s Discovery

**A/N:** I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update I was on vacation. But I'm back now so enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Naruto.

**Chapter 4: Naruto's torture and Sasuke's Discovery**

**Normal POV**

Team 12 sped back to Konoha as fast as they could. Tsunade treated Choji and Sakura but it would be a while until they woke up so she sent Team 12 home. Tsunade was upset that they didn't find Naruto but there was nothing that she could do about it until she got a story form Choji and Sakura. For all she knew Naruto might have want ahead in order to hurry the mission up and then Sakura and Choji got ambushed. Just then Sakura and Choji woke up.

"Ugggghhh what's going on?" Sakura said. All of a sudden the memories about what had happened flooded back into her mind.

"TsunadeyouneedtofindNarutohewaskidnappedbyKimuraninjaswhenwewereambushed" Sakura said all in one breathe.

"Sakura please calm down and explain to me, slowly, what happened." Tsunade pleaded.

"Tsunade-sama you need to find Naruto he was kidnapped by Kimura ninjas when we were ambushed" Sakura said more slowly. Tsunade's eyes grew wide filled with extreme worry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sasuke's POV**

I just came back from the mission and was going to give Tsunade the report when I was told she was at the hospital. They told me I could wait for her office but I wanted to let Naruto know I was back. Over the last few years we have become to be best friends even though we still fight a lot. I was walking up the stairs to the room I was told to go to. I stopped at the door when I heard voices.

"Tsunade you need to find Naruto he was kidnapped by Kimura ninjas when we were ambushed." Sakura chocked.

Tsunade said "OMG… Naruto…SHINZUNE!!!"

OMG Naruto has been … kidnapped. I ran out of the hospital forgetting to give my report. I ran through the village worried like hell about Naruto's safety. I used the same papers I had already to leave Konoha I told the guards that Tsunade-sama told me to go back and get something. They didn't suspect a thing. Kimura? That's the hidden tree village. I headed in that direction immediately.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Normal POV –back to Naruto-**

"Hehehehe sis gave us permission to get rid of you" Okori said with an almost playful chime. While looking up to the black stained ceiling then he quickly changed his position and started to rub his hands as if warming them up.

"You can try but someone will come for me just watch" Naruto said.

Ribonu slapped Naruto "Please …are you stupid or screwed up in that peanut sized brain of yours. Nobody is gonna come for youuuuu" As he pointed his gloved hand at the soon to be torture teenager. Naruto face fell in sadness. They are probably right. Okori and Ribonu began to hit and slap and kicked Naruto in various places. The pain was excruciating but Naruto would not lose consciousness because if he did he would give them exactly what they wanted. His mind started going over past beating when he was just a child. He was snapped back to reality when Okori said, "This is beginning to get boring, ugghhh"

"Yes let's try something else now" Ribonu said

"Like what?" Okori asked

"I dunno let's see if he's afraid of…of…fire" Ribonu said adding a bit of a dramatic sound to "fire".

Okori got a candle, lit it and started hovering it around Naruto's arm. Naruto yelped in pain causing laugher to the two brothers/torturers.

"Hahahaha scream some more weakling. It's sounds so great to hear you scream Hehehe." Ribonu laughed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

**Naruto's POV**

It's been hours now and they've done many tortures each more unbelievable and painful than the last. Kyubbi has only healed the big injuries. They noticed that so they've been hurting me more. I've stopped resisting it's not like I could escape. It would only get worse. I'm afraid I'm gonna die here. This is the worst possible way for me to die.

"**Kit…"**

"Kyu-chan are you ok your voice sounds raspy"

"**No I'm not I'm almost out of chakra from healing you so much. You have to release 'That' jutsu"**

"What!?! No I can't they'll find out"

"**Which is more important them finding out or you living"**

"I don't want them to find out"

"**But you will die"**

"Who cares?"

"**Your friends do"**

"But…."

"**Release it so that I can use the chakra."**

"Ahhhhhhh"

"**Kit?!?!"**

"I'm ok I'll release the jutsu"

"**Ok"**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sasuke's POV**

I found the place where they were ambushed but I don't know which way they went. I'll have to use the jutsu Itachi taught me I hate having to use that jutsu but I have no choice. The jutsu is a twist to the sharingan. While sharingan is activated you focus or the person or thing you're looking for and as if they had just stepped there their footprints or presence appears. (Only he can see them.). He started following them. He ran as fast as it was humanly possible. Jumping from tree to tree with one thought going through his head "I must save Naruto"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Tsunade POV**

Oh… what am I going to do? I can't send genins on this mission….The only people I can trust to go on this mission is Kakashi, Iruka, Jirrayu and Sasuke. They are the closest people to him. Hmm…Kakashi, Iruka and Jirrayu are in Konoha but where's Sasuke?

"Shinzune…" I said just a bit loud.

"Yes Hokage-sama" she said walking into my office.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"I don't know I'll ask around if you want."

"Yes please do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

**Normal POV**

Shizune asked some villagers but they said no. She went to the main gate to see if Sasuke returned.

"Have you seen, Sasuke?" Shizune asked.

"Ya he left a few hours ago saying something about Hokage-sama wanting him to get something." One of the guards said

"Ok thank you" Shizune said. 'Why would he say that? He didn't even see Hokage-sama we were at the hospital. Wait could he?' Shizune thought. She ran over to the hospital and asked if they had seen Sasuke. They did. They said that they had told him the room but a few minutes later he ran out. Without even saying goodbye. "He must have over heard Sakura" Shizune thought "Oh no"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Naruto POV**

'I almost lost consciousness again the brutality of this torture is hell and unless someone comes to rescue me I'm going to die. Kyubbi is really low on chakra. He's trying his best to keep me ali………….'

'**Kit?!?!?!'**

'**Shit!! Come on Kit wake the Fuck up'**

Kyubbi's shaking Naruto (in his mind) violently. Naruto slightly opens his eyes.

"Ugggg"

"**Come on Kit stay awake… you need to stay awake."**

"Why what's the point? No one's coming to get me"

"**That's Bull! I can sense someone coming, stay awake"**

"I… someone is coming?"

"**Ya Kit but you need to stay awake so that they can find you"**

"I'll…try"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sasuke's POV**

I've been running for hours now but I have finally reached the point where the footprints stop. At a cabin. (FYI the reason why he caught up is because they were walking and he is running at full speed.) I walked in the cabin and noticed more footsteps leading to a door on the floor. I opened it and two ninjas jumped out, I quickly defeated them killing one then. I only kept the other ninja alive long enough so that he could tell me where Naruto was. He told me hoping I wouldn't kill him. But he helped kidnap Naruto so I showed no mercy and killed him. I ran the way he told me to go stopping at the door. I heard 2 voices talking about how much fun this was going to be. I barged into the room yelling,

"Naruto!!!"

"Oh shit. We didn't even get to the fun part yet" one of the men said.

"Get the fuck away from hi…:" 'wait blue eyes blond hair though they're stained with a lot of blood orange clothes but what's this? Lavender ears, a tail and NARUTO's a girl?!?!?!'

"What the fuck did you do to him?"

"We didn't do anything he changed all by himself"

"Naruto…." Naruto turned his er I mean her head towards me with the last of his er I mean her strength looked at me with joyful eyes and said,

"Sas…uke" then she passed out.

"OMG Naruto"

To be continued…….

**A/N:** Ok ok ok so you hate me for not updating in a while, I'm really sorry. I'll try to update sooner.

Sasuke: OMG Naruto's a girl?!

TDWL: Yup

Sasuke: Why didn't she tell anyone?

TDWL: Dunno

Sasuke: Is she gonna be alright?

TDWL: Maybe

Sasuke: Are you gonna explain anything?

TDWL: Yup but not now you'll have to wait like everyone else for the next chapter.

Sasuke: You're a Bitch

TDWL: Why thank you, please review .


	6. Saving Naruto

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update I had finals. I hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Naruto.

**Chapter 5: Saving Naruto**

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Normal POV**

Shizune hopped from building unto building back to the Hokage tower. When she got there she barged into Tsunade's office.

"Excuse my rudeness but Hokage-sama?" Shizune said. Tsunade looked up from her work.

"Yes? Did you find something about Sasuke's whereabouts'?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes I did that's why I barged in…….according to all the facts I've been given Sasuke came back then left again." Shizune said.

"Why would he do that?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"Well the nurses at the hospital said that he came to the hospital but left abruptly after a few minutes." Shizune told her. Tsunade looked confused.

"Huh?"

"I believe he overheard Sakura talking to you and has gone out to look for Naruto himself."

"Oh no" Tsunade said finally understanding. "Call Kakashi, Iruka, and Jiraiya, tell them to come here immediately I have a mission for them."

"Yes Hokage-sama" Shizune said before bowing then leaving.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Normal POV –back to Naruto-**

'OMG Naruto's a girl. Why didn't she tell me? I mean she's my best friend……..she's the closest person I have to a family………..so why?...why...didn't she tell me. Did she not trust me? No she did…..does trust me and she needs me right now.' Sasuke thought. Sasuke looked back to Okori and Ribonu. His eyes went sharingan.

'How dare they hurt Naruto' he thought. Okori and Ribonu were not prepared for what happened next. Sasuke threw kunai's at them hitting them in the arms and legs. He wanted them to feel the pain they caused Naruto to feel. By throwing the kunai's at their arms and legs he not only immobilized them but also prevented them from doing any jutsu's or summons. He walked over to them kneeled down and said,

"By the time I'm through with you, your gonna wish that you never messed with Naruto."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Naruto/ Kyubbi POV**

'**Kit…...Kit'**

'**Kit you gotta wake up'**

'Uggggghhhhhh…………..Kyu-chan?'

'**Kit I know you're in a lot of pain and you're tired but Sasuke needs you'**

'What??...How does Sasuke need me??'

'**I can sense Sasuke's hatred and anger towards Okori and Ribonu. He's gonna torture and then kill them. If you let him do that will he be any better than Okori or Ribonu?'**

'No………but what can I do?'

'**If you just wake up long enough to tell him to stop I bet you he will stop'**

'I can't………it hurt's too much……I'm sorry….. I can't."

'**Kit you must if not for you than for him'**

'But'

'**Sasuke might loose his sanity over this that's why you must try'**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Normal POV**

Naruto opened her eyes she was in extreme pain when she did so. Oh god it hurt so much just to be awake but she had to tell Sasuke to stop.

"Sas………uke" Naruto whispered. Sasuke who had been kicking Okori and Ribonu unmercifully stopped when he heard his name called barely a whisper.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered and ran over to her side.

"Please…….ugggggghhh"

"Naruto!!!"

"Sasuke please………..stop……please" Naruto whispered she then fainted. Sasuke knew what she meant she didn't need to say it directly. Although he very much didn't want to stop he had to. If not for him then for Naruto. But still he couldn't just let them get away with it. For Naruto's sake he wouldn't kill them but he did poison them, and then tied them with chains to the wall. The poison was meant for interrogations. It caused the person to go through a lot of pain without actually hurting them physically. It would only last a few hours. He went back to Naruto. Though unconscious she was shivering her clothes were shredded and the room was freezing cold. She was coated with dry and fresh blood which made the situation even worse. Sasuke needed to get her to Tsunade quick but, a slight move might cause one of the wounds that had almost completely healed to re-open, unfortunately that was a risk that he had to take. Before he could leave he needed to find something to wrap her in.

Nobody had figured out that he was there but just in case he took a handful of needles with him. He walked over to Naruto whispered a quick I'll be back then went to the next room but before entering he made a shadow clone who opened the door but the room was empty. He did the same thing to the next 13 doors. But on the fourteenth door he decided not to use the shadow clone method. And instead have poison needles at easy access. He opened the door to find a woman turned facing a window drinking sake. She noticed his presence and turned around.

"I am Xotchitl this is my hide out. Who the heck are you?" she slurred. Ignoring her question Sasuke threw a needle at her and then she was out cold.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sasuke's POV**

After the woman fell to the floor I looked around the room and thankfully found a blanket. I ran back to the room Naruto was in, wrapped her up. The blood already started to soak through the blanket. She winced at the pain of being moved. But I had to get her to Tsunade soon or she might die. I picked her up bridal style and jogged out noticing her small whines. Once we were about a mile away I slowed to a walk knowing that by doing this it would take longer to Konoha. All of a sudden her eyes opened but they weren't blue they were red.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"**No, I'm Kyubbi" she responded.**

"Kyubbi, but how did you….." (Everyone was told about Naruto and Kyubbi a long time ago)

"**Never mind that," Kyubbi interrupted, "Sasuke I need you to hurry and run the rest of the way back."**

"But…..that will hurt Naruto."

"**Kit is already in pain a little more will hurt but she'll be ok once she is with Tsunade but at the current pace she no….we won't make it."**

"She'll die?..."

"**Sasuke she's already dying we need to get her to Tsunade she's the only one who will help Kit…….. I can't talk anymore……….don't…….have……enough……..chakra…….I'll……explain** **everything……later."**

And with that Kyubbi closed his eyes. I began to run as Kyubbi had instructed. I made it to Konoha 2 hours later the guards recognized me immediately and let me in. I ran straight to the Hokage's office not stopping at all. Even when people called my name. I barged into the Hokage's office without knocking. Thank Kami no one was there but her. She was facing the window.

"Hokage-sama" I said urgently.

"Haven't ever been told before to knock before ente……." I cut her off.

"Hokage-sama it's me Sasuke she needs help please help her" Tsunade-sama turned around to see who I was referring to. She saw the brutally beaten girl in my arms.

"Who's that?" she asked beginning to walk over to us.

"It's Naruto please she needs help" I said desperately she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my kami………"

To be continued……………………………………………

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: **How'd ya like it? I thought it was an ok chapter. I'll try to update soon. Oh and I also started a new story called Reassurance after Pain. Chapter one is up right now so please check it out.

Naruto: -glomps Sasuke in a hug- Sasuke you saved me

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: Are you mad at me? –Is kinda worried-

Sasuke: Of course I'm mad. Why? Why didn't you tell me you were a girl?

Naruto: I don't know –points at TDWL- but she does.

TDWL: Muhahahahahaha I will tell you in the next chapter. Muhahahahahaha it's gonna be called Kit's Childhood.

Sasuke/Naruto: -anime sweat drop-

TDWL: What?!?!?

Sasuke: you're crazy

TDWL: I'm not crazy only mentally disturbed. Anyway –eyes are sparkly- Please review………-eye's go red- or ELSE Muhahahahahahahahahaha lol.


	7. AN Please Read

**A/N: **Sorry guys that I haven't updated in almost a month now. I got really stuck on how to write chapter 6 and re-wrote it 8 times. But I finally got it. Now all I have to do is type it. In this author's note I want to answer some questions I've been getting: Did Sasuke ever go with Orchimaru? In my fanfic yes he did but Naruto was successful in bringing him back. I'll make a few mentions about this later on. Does anyone know the true identity of Naruto? No only Iruka knew well him and the third hokage at least. If there's any more questions ask me I'll be glad to answer them. And I'll update asap. Probably by Monday. Thanx for reading my story.

Naruto: Shame on you!

TDWL: What? Why?

Naruto: For not updating!

TDWL: But I was stuck. It's called writers block.

Sakura: She's got a point Naruto. How could she update when she had nothing to update?

Naruto: True but points to all this fics fans they really wanted her to update.

TDWL: looks over to the fans I'm sorry. I'll update soon promise.


	8. Kit's Childhood

**Forever Alone**

**A/N: **Sorry I didn't update in a while. I kept rewriting this chapter over and over again. I rewrote it about 8 times so again sorry. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto. In the anime and manga Naruto would be with Sasuke. So obviously I don't own it.

**Warning:** This chapter has some inappropriate language in it. Also next chapter will be the reason my story is rated M.

**Chapter 6: Kit's Childhood**

**Normal POV**

It's been 2 weeks since Naruto's return. Nobody knows of her return other than Chojji and Sakura. They were told not to tell anyone incase questions arose. It would have been especially bad if word leaked to the council of Naruto's condition. After Tsunade healed all of Naruto's serious wounds and cleaned her up, she did a full body inspection. She recorded in her log that Naruto is genetically and always has been a girl. She still had blue eyes but sometimes they appeared to be lavender colored. Her hair is shoulder length blond but now has lavender streaks. She no longer had human ears. She had two fox ears lavender colored planted on the top of her head. Her body, though in shape, was slimmer and more feminine looking. Lastly she had a long slim fox tail the color lavender but towards the tip it faded out into white. All in all she was beautiful.

For the first two day's after her return Sasuke would be kicked out after visitor hours were over. Forcing him to go home. When people began to notice his lack of speech to anyone other than the sleeping Naruto Tsunade came up with an agreement. Sasuke would talk to at least a one other person and he had to eat properly then and only then would he be able to stay at the hospital after visiting hours were over for as long as he liked. This of coarse was 24/7.

**Tsunade's POV**

It's been two weeks and Naruto's still unconscious. The only thing letting us know she's alive is the beating of her heart. I'm really getting worried. She should have woken up by now. Sasuke and Iruka are taking this bad. Iruka is like a father (more like mother but since he's a guy father) to her. And Sasuke is her best friend. They both look like two lost puppies trying to find their way home. When not sulking Sasuke is glaring. He glares harder than he used to. Even his stupid fan girl's are scared.

Right now I'm talking with Iruka, in my office, about what we should do when Naruto wakes up. She was supposed to become Rokundaime (sp?) in about 2 months but neither I nor Iruka are so sure this is a good choice right now. Suddenly Sasuke rushed in telling us to get Jiraiya and Kakashi and all of us to hurry because Kyuubi wanted us.

**Sasuke's POV**

I had been sleeping, my head on Naruto's bed, when suddenly I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes with my sharingan activated but when I saw who it was I deactivated it. It was Naruto, or so I thought, at a better look her eyes were different. I instantly recognized them to be Kyuubi's eyes. This wasn't Naruto but it was Kyuubi.

"Kid. Go get Tsunade, Iruka, Jiraiya, and Kakashi." Kyuubi ordered. Without even asking him (Kyuubi's a guy) why. I did what he asked. When I got back to the room with everyone Kyuubi (in Naruto's body of course) was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Please sit down" he said. We all took a seat in the visitor chairs.

**Normal POV**

"I know you are all worried about Kit but she'll be ok. Right now I need to tell you about Kit's past. With your permission Tsunade-sama I would like to use a jutsu to show you all that happened." Kyuubi said. At this point Tsunade would do anything to find out what was wrong with Naruto so she quickly agreed.

"You have my permission Kyuubi but first I must ask you two questions. One why hasn't Naruto awakened yet and two why did you call her kit?"

"I call Naruto kit because that's what a parent fox would call his or her young. That is what I consider Naruto so she to me is known as kit. As for your second question, kit is not awake because I put her into a coma."

"Why'd you do that?" Iruka asked.

"Because she is emotionally unstable" Kyuubi responded.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll show you right now. I can only hear some of kit's thoughts so what you here is only what I was able to hear." Kyuubi did some hand signs and the next thing they all knew the hospital scenery changed and they were in Konoha thirteen years ago when Konoha was still recovering from Kyuubi's attacks.

**Sasuke's POV**

The scenery changed to what looked like a past Konoha. Coming our way was a three or four year old Naruto. 'If she keeps running like that she's gonna run into us.' I thought, but she did the exact opposite. She ran right through us.

"It's an illusion she can't see or feel you" Kyuubi explained.

"Ohhh" we all said. Naruto kept running with a big smile on her face when suddenly Naruto ran into a couple of village men who almost tripped but ended up dropping their bundle of fish that they were holding. Naruto apologized and quickly picked up the fish placing it into a neat stack before starting off again. One of the village men grabbed her arm hastily jerking her back towards them.

"How dare you try to walk away after bumping into us and making us drop our stuff!" one yelled.

"But I alwedy ap….apol…..apolo….said sorry" little Naruto said.

"Well I didn't hear it." the other villager said with a smug smirk in place.

"S….Sorry for running into you" Naruto said bowing as in respect towards the men.

"Not good enough" One of the villagers said. The other man hit Naruto over the head causing her to fall flat on her face. (She was still bowing when he hit her)

"Hahahahahaha!!!!!!" the villagers laughed while picking up their fish getting ready to turn around and leave.

"That's better" They said and walked away leaving poor three year old Naruto still on the floor teary eyed. 'Damn villagers. They are so cruel' I thought.

**Iruka's POV**

When I saw what the villagers did I was shocked. How could anyone be so mean to a little three year old? I never knew that stuff like this happened to Naruto. Naruto probably kept many of the times like these to herself. Heck I only know of a few incidents of her getting beaten up. And those are when she was older. I may have been the only one to know that Naruto was a girl but there's a lot she didn't tell me. I'm practically as clueless as everyone around me.

**Normal POV**

After the villagers left the scenery started to change. In the time that it was changing Kyuubi told Sasuke, Iruka, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Jiraiya that in order to save time he was gonna skip ahead a lot. He also said that in the three years that he was going to skip Naruto started to get beaten up more and more often. (**A/N:** In the time skip Naruto starts using the boy henge)

-Scenery is done changing-

**Tsunade's POV**

The scene changed to when Naruto appeared to be six or seven years old. She –in he form- was in the middle of a training field asleep on her back looking as if she were staring up into the light blue sky. Suddenly two lookout ANBU appeared. They must have been on lookout because they were dressed completely in uniform.

"Hey Panther" One of them said.

"What do ya want wolf?" the other asked. They seemed to be using there ANBU code names.

"Look over there" Wolf said.

"Huh where?" Panther asked.

"There" Wolf replied.

"Ya so what someone's sleeping"

"It's not just anyone, Look closer you idiot" Wolf said slightly annoyed.

"Hey isn't that that stupid demon brat?" panther said finally realizing what wolf was talking about.

"Ya it is, let's go pay him little visit"

"Ya let's get payback for what he did to us six years ago." 'They can't mean that they're gonna hurt Naruto for what that damn Kyuubi did?' I thought.

**Normal POV**

Panther jumped down from the tree not so gracefully landing next to Naruto. Wolf followed soon after. Panther kicked Naruto (who's in boy form) directly in the stomach waking him (her) instantly followed by Naruto coughing uncontrollably.

"Wha….Huh?" Naruto sputtered out when the coughing ceased, "What's going on?"

"Paybacks a bitch" Wolf said. Panther and Wolf proceeded to hurt Naruto attacking her with punches and kicks continuously. Being only six years old Naruto didn't stand a chance against two ANBU leveled shinobi.

FF (Fast Forward) Half an Hour Later

Naruto was really bloody and on the verge of consciousness by now. Suddenly someone jumped down from a near by tree.

"Yo Wolf, Panther I've been looking for y……OMFG what the hell did you do to that kid." He asked.

"Oh just some payback. It's the demon kid" Panther said.

"I wouldn't normally care since it's that demon brat but obviously you guys forgot what today is." He said letting out a sigh of frustration.

"What's today?" Wolf asked.

"You idiot! Today's the day the third is going around the village checking to see what needs improvement and what doesn't. If he see's what you have done you'll be in a shit load of trouble. Who knows what he'll do to you." The guy said.

"Fuck! I completely forgot that that was scheduled for today." Wolf said.

"Crap. I forgot too" Panther said.

"Well you guys better hurry up and hid the kid." The guy said.

"But where should we hide him? If the Hokage is doing inspections wouldn't he find him?" Panther asked.

"I don't know. But you better hurry up and think of something" All three thought hard thinking of some place that they could dumb Naruto without getting caught.

"The Hokage is doing an inspection on the overall village right?" Wolf asked.

"Ya" the guy said.

"Well do you think he's gonna go door by door checking the houses?" Panther asked seemingly getting an idea of where to hide Naruto.

"No……I don't think so. That would take to long. I think he's just gonna do an overall look at the village to see about repairs on major parts not little things" The guy said wondering what the other was thinking.

"Well them why don't we just take the brat to his house? We can't get caught doing that since no one checks up on him anyway." Panther said telling them his plan.

"True True. I'll take him. You guys stay here and clean this place up it's a mess. If Hokage see's this he's gonna ask questions." The guy said picking up the now unconscious Naruto and jumping roof top to roof top taking the bloody beaten up boy (girl) home. Wolf and Panther immediately got to work cleaning up the blood that was shed all over the ground.

-Scenery goes black-

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm mad. No. Not mad. Pissed. Those fuckin' ANBU better be Fuckin' glad I wasn't Naruto's friend back then because if I was I swere they wouldn't have seen the next fuckin' sunrise let alone have time to get in trouble with the now deceased Hokage.

**Kakashi's POV**

I'm mad but with my mask as well being who I am I don't like to show it. I looked over at Sasuke and was surprised (again didn't show it) when I saw not only was his sharingan activated but it was wildly spinning around. 'He must be really pissed off to have it spinning like that' I thought. I walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down" I told him.

"Hn" was the only response I got. The look he was giving was as if he were ready to murder someone. I got to calm him down before he does. Knowing Sasuke he would do it too.

"Calm down" I repeated "There's nothing you can do about it. It was in the past."

"I know" he whispered. Looking down towards the floor.

"So calm down" When Sasuke finally did calm down we listened to what Kyuubi had to say next.

**TBC……………………………………………………….**

**A/N: **There it's finally done. I know all of the chapter's have so far been kind of short but I promise that from now on the chapters in my story will be much longer. The next chapter is part two of this one called kit's sanity. I plan to make this story at least 15 chapters. Please review and I'll update asap.

TDWL: Phew I'm glad that's over. I hate typing.

Kiba: Hey when are the rest of us gonna show up in your story?

TDWL: Probably not until the ninth chapter or something like that.

Kiba: But why???? People can't resist me why are you gonna deprive them of their right to read something about me????

TDWL: -rolls eyes- right they can't resist you. If you haven't noticed this story is SasuNaru so I'm focusing on basically on them. Other's are there too though.

Kiba: You're so mean!

TDWL: Aren't I? Anyway please review. It will make me happy and also get me to update sooner if you do.


End file.
